what if?
by Kratos177
Summary: My version of books 4 to the end of hogwarts if Harry took Hermione to the yule ball. starts at the yule ball.Hhr
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey every one this is an H/hr fic that starts out with the Yule ball and goes until the end of Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: "will you go to the ball with me?"

Harry Potter was running down the halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry looking for Cho Chang. He was going to ask her to the Yule ball that was being held in between the first and second task of the Triwizard tournament. The first task was all ready over where Harry who was entered by an older wizard had to face a Hungarian Horntail which is one of the fiercest in the world to get a golden egg that they needed for the next task. Harry continued to run down the hall but stopped when he saw one of his best friends in the library. She was a bushy haired witch with beautiful brown eyes. He then walked in the library and to the table where she was sitting reading a book.

"Hi Harry." Greeted Hermione "what are you doing in the library have you finally came to study that egg.

"No actually I wanted to ask you a question" Harry replied. He has just decided that he was going to ask her to the ball instead Cho. He had had a crush on Hermione since the previous year when she helped him save his godfather Sirius Black.

"What is it" she asked thinking that he just needed help with his homework again.

I was wondering if you would like to...um c-come to the b-ball with me.

"I would love to com to the ball with you Harry" she answered. She too had a crush on Harry.

"Great!" said Harry "well I better go back to the common room I have lots of work to do"

"Bye"

"Bye". So Harry left the common room so he could tell his friend Ron that he got a date. Then he remembered that Ron had a crush on Hermione since first year.

A couple minutes later he arrived at the common room and saw Ron sitting in an armchair by the fire. 'Hi, mate" greeted Ron

"Hey Ron" responded Harry "I got a date"

"Who?" he asked "is it Cho"

"Um no it's someone else" He answered

"Who is it then?"

"Hermione" answered Harry

Ron now turned beet red from anger "HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed "YOU KNOW I LIKE HER BUT YOU ASKED HER ANYWAYS!"

"Yes I did" Harry answered calmly "Besides I didn't see you asking her so I did.

Ron didn't say anything instead he punched Harry hard in the nose cause a lot of blood to come out. "NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN" screamed Ron and he stormed to his dorm.

Just as Ron got to the top of the stairs the portrait to the common room opened and Hermione walked in. "Harry!" she screamed as she ran towards him. "Are you okay"

She asked

"I'm fine thanks" He responded.

"Look up at me" Hermione demanded. Harry obeyed and looked up at Hermione She held his chin and pulled out her wand she muttered a spell and Harry nose was back to normal.

Harry said "Thanks" as he was looking directly into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

"No problem" she answered nervously as Harry moved closer. Hermione then moved closer as well until their faces were just inches apart. Their lips touched. Harry wrapped his arms around her waste and she put her arms around Harry's neck. They kissed until they needed to break for air.

There was a small silence until Harry broke it "I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Harry" Said Hermione.

They then cuddled on the couch not caring what Ron thought. They were in love and nothing would ever ruin that.

There is the first chapter was it good, bad or terrible. PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES ARE WELCOMED JUST REVIEW!


	2. the yule ball

A/n: here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Chapter 2 the Yule Ball

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock and sighed it was only 7:30 on a Saturday morning. He slowly rolled out of his bed and got ready to go down to breakfast. When he got to the common room there was just a few people there. Then he spotted Hermione in an arm chair reading a book. They have been going out for a couple of weeks now and Ron hasn't talked to either of them since. "Good morning gorgeous" greeted Harry as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you to sleepyhead" replied Hermione

"Sleepy head? It's only 7:30" Harry responded as he sat in the chair next to Hermione.

"Well all the girls are awake" Said Hermione as she got off her chair and went over to sit on Harry's lap.

"Already, why?" he asked

"Honestly Harry have you for gotten what today is" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No I haven't forgotten it's the Yule ball!" Harry answered "I just don't know why girls have to spend all day getting ready when the ball doesn't even start until 8".

"Oh we just do" answered Hermione. "Anyways, let's go to breakfast I'm starving." So they went to the great hall to eat breakfast. They sat near the end of the table with Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brow and Ron's younger sister Ginny. The rest of them were talking about the ball when Hermione asked the question that she's been asking ever sine Harry and her have been going out. "Harry have you been working on trying to figure out that egg yet" she asked.

"Not yet, I will" he responded getting angry

"Don't get angry at me!" She yelled. "In case you haven't noticed the second task is in three days" and she stormed out of the great hall. By now all the great hall was looking at Harry. Harry got up and ran out after Hermione. He didn't have to look far to find her. She was sitting on the main staircase crying.

"Hermione" Harry started as he sat down next to her "I am so sorry"

"Oh Harry I am the one that should be apologizing" She said "I shouldn't have yelled I'm just afraid that you are going to get hurt." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying on his shoulder and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. They remained sitting like this until someone interrupted. It was Cedric.

"Sorry to interrupt Harry but could have a word?" He asked

"Sure" Answered Harry as he got up and started to walk with Cedric.

"You can come too if you want" Cedric said to Hermione so they followed Cedric out to the grounds where no one could here them. "I just realized that I never thanked you for tipping me off about the dragons"

" That's alright you would have done the same for me" Responded Harry a bit confused as to why Cedric brought him all the way out here to say thank you.

"I know that's why I brought you out here" He responded

"You know how to solve the egg?" asked Hermione

Cedric nodded and then said "The prefects bathroom is a nice place for a bath"

"Ok?" said Harry a bit confused.

"Take your egg with you" replied Cedric getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh I see, thanks Cedric" replied Harry.

"Ya thanks" said Hermione.

"No problem" so They headed back to the castle when Harry and Hermione got back to the common room Harry gave Hermione a peck on the lips and Hermione left to get ready for the Yule Ball. Harry then started on some home work. At about 7 o'clock Harry left to get ready. Harry got ready and went down to the great hall. At 8 'o'clock Hermione came down wearing a beautiful pink dress. Harry walked upto her and held out his arm for her to take. "You look beautiful!" Harry told her as they walked into the great hall to start the ball off with a dance.

"Thank you." She replied "you don't look too bad yourself."

The entered the great hall and walked to the dance floor. And the four champions started dancing to the music with their dates. Cedric was with Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour was wit Roger Davies and Viktor krum was with a 17 year old girl from Beuxbatons. When the song was over they went over and sat beside Lavender brown and parvarti Patil. Parvarti was going with dean and Lavender was going with Seamus Ron was going with Parvarti twin sister Padma. "Harry will you go and get me a drink please" asked Hermione.

"Sure hunny" responded Harry "does any one else want any thing" they all told them what they wanted and since it was too much for just Harry to carry Dean and Seamus went with Harry. So they went and got the drinks and brought them back.

"Harry I want to dance" said Hermione when Harry came back. So they danced. They spent the rest of the night dancing talking and laughing. When they got back They gave each other a quick kiss and went to bed.

A/n: There is chapter 2 hope you liked it please review.


	3. the second task

A/n: Here is chapter 3. Thanks to every one who reviewed so far.

Chapter 3: The second task

Harry woke up with a start. He had had the dream that has been having since the summer. Hey was in a house he climbed up the stairs to see Wormtail and a man he didn't know talking to Lord Voldemort. Voldemert then turned around and sent a green light at Harry. And then it ended that's where it always ended. He looked over at his clock it was only 5:30 am. He decided to go to the Prefect's bathroom and get the egg figured out so he grabbed the egg and left.

Harry arrived at the common room a bout an half an hour after he left. When he entered Hermione was just walking down the stairs to the common room with a book in her hands.

"What are you doing up so early" she asked

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the prefects bathroom to solve the egg"

"What did it say" asked Hermione excitedly

" It said: Come seek us where our voices sound, We can not sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, To recover what we took."

"Well it's obviously under water, that's simple" Began Hermione "But now we have to figure out how you hold breath under water for an hour."

"Any ideas?" asked Harry

"No, but I have books in my dorm I'll go get them" She said as she started to run up to her dorm but Harry grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Not so fast" Harry started with a small smirk on his face "I just realize that I didn't give you a good morning kiss".

Hermione now had a smirk in her face as well "You know what Mr. Potter I think your right"She began"Now how you plan on making up for it?"

"I think I have an idea" Responded Harry as he put his arms around her waste and she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips touched. They kissed for a couple of minutes then Hermione went up to the dorm and got the books.

"This is useless!" sighed Harry as he slammed another book shut "we been looking for two days now and we still didn't find anything and the second task is tomorrow."

"We can't give up yet" Began Hermione who was in the library helping Harry. "There has to be something that will help you breathe under water in one of these books."

A couple minutes later when they were about to give up Neville came over to them "Hey guy's what are you doing?" He asked

" Neville no offense or anything but we don't really have time to talk" Replied Hermione " We have to find a way for Harry to hold his breath under water for an hour by tomorrow."

"Why not use gillyweed" Suggested Neville

"Gillyweed?" asked Harry

"Yeah it should work" responded Neville.

"Can you get some before the second task tomorrow?"

"I should be able to" answered Neville

"Alright so I'm all set" replied Harry

"Yes" began Hermione "but now you need some rest" So they headed back to the common room. When They entered Ron's twin brothers Fred and George walked to them.

"There you are" Began Fred we've been looking everywhere for you"

"Why?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office Hermione" replied George

"Why?" Asked Hermione

"I don't know go and find out." Answered Fred getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine" Responded Hermione "Promise me you will go to sleep right away Harry"

"I promise" responded Harry as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. They said their good byes and went their separate ways Harry went up to his dorm and went to bed.

"Where is she" Thought Harry. He has not seen Hermione since she left for McGonagall's office the night before and it was just minutes away form the second task. Harry looked around the crowd to see if he could find her but she wasn't there. He kept looking until he heard Dumbledore speak.

"Welcome everyone to the second task of the triwizard tournament' He began "Last night something was taken from each of the champions. There job is to go to the bottom of the black lake and retrieve it they will have an hour to do so. The y will begin when the cannon goes off." He finished. Harry then put the gillyweed in his mouth and he immediately started to shiver uncontrollably. The cannon blew and he dropped into the icy cold water. As he entered he felt a pain on his neck and he quickly placed his hands on his neck. Then he felt something bumpy on his just below his ear. In just a couple seconds he figured out what it was. He had gills. And soon he realized that his feet and hands were both webbed and that the water was no longer cold. So he began to swim forward. He swam for a while until he saw what looked like four people floating in the water. He continued to swim forward until he arrived. He was right they were for people. There was Cho, Hermione, The girl Victor took to the ball and another young girl with blond hair. Harry untied Hermione grabbed her and started to swim out of the lake. But he looked down and saw the 3 remaining people and decided to go down to make sure they all got to safety. A couple seconds later Cedric came and took Cho closely followed by Vicktor. Then just the blond haired girl was left. Harry waited and waited but Fleur never showed up so Harry decided to take the girl but when he went to take the girl a spear came up to his throat. It was a mer person

"Only one" they said. Harry waited a couple of minutes and then his gills started to go away along with his webbed hands and feet. He then sighed and pulled out his wand. He didn't say anything seeing as he couldn't talk but he said in his head "Incendio" The ropes that tied immediately burnt away and he swam out of the black lake.

A couple of minutes later Harry arrived on the dock with every one else. The girl went over to Fleur but Hermione stayed with Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?" She asked

"I'm fine, you" Asked Harry

"Fine, a bit cold though" she responded. So Harry wrapped arms around her and pulled her close.

"How's this?" He asked

"Much better" at this point Fleur had came over to them and said to Harry

"You saved my zister even she was not your 'ostage" she said "Thank you" she then bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek Hermione gave her an evil stare as she left. Then Ludo bagman began to speak.

"The scoring for the second task goes as follows miss Delacour Who used the Bubble head charm but was unfortunately was captured by grindylows will receive 25 points, nex mr.Diggory who also used the bubble head charm and was the first to complete the task will earn 47 points, Mr. Krum who used a incomplete transfiguration which although was not complete still worked rather well we award 40 points. Last but not least Mr. Potter who used gillyweed, Even though he was the last one to complete the task we were told he was first to reach the hostages so almost all of the judges agreed to award him second place with 45 points. Everyone bursted into cheers for the 4 champions. Harry Left with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room to prepare for the final task.

A/n: There is chapter3. I should have the next chapter up soon. REVIEW!


End file.
